Silver (The Angry Birds Movie)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Silver from The Angry Birds Movie Duology. The mainstream version can be found here: [[Silver (Angry Birds)|''Silver (Angry Birds)]] Silver is a supporting character in Judge and Cyrus, the main protagonist of the 2019 film The Angry Birds Movie 2 ''and one of the main characters of ''Chuck (Oobi). She is the younger sister of Chuck and the love interest of Red, who teams up with the birds and pigs to stop Zeta. She is voiced by Rachel Bloom. History Chuck and Bomb ask Red to speed date, where he meets Silver but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and finds Leonard, the king of Piggy Island, comes to his house to negotiate. Later, Red, Chuck, Bomb and co. visit Avian Academy to find the brains of the group and ends up finding Silver, who is revealed to be Chuck's sister and is creating the Super String, a fibre with a very high tensile strength. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When Red shows a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when Zeta's ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. Later on, the team travels to Eagle Island via submarine. Once there, Mighty Eagle reveals that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the her guards. The other team members disguise themselves as Harvey, grab a key card from a staff member in a washroom, and get into the base. The guards are driven into a breakdance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find that Red and Silver were being caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. Zeta tells Red and Silver her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, while the former regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her Super String hair braids, reuniting with the team. Red transfers the leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll towards Zeta's superweapon, but it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At the same time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she gave birth to a chick he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a powerful rope she invented, which catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the base. Everyone escapes the base, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. Trivia * The reason why Rachel Bloom was casted to play Silver is because John Cohen explains that he has a framed cover hanging on the wall of his office. So when they started talking about casting the role, the idea was right in KatTheFalcon's. * Development of Silver took a long time, so Silver didn't make an appearance in the first film. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Supporters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Outright Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Honest Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Inventors Category:Amazons